A Monster Like Me
by Senpai's Boo
Summary: "Every cheating man must pay the price". For several thousand years, the succubus Ayumi has taken care of cheating men one after one. By disguising as the man's ideal woman, she seduces them into falling for her and afterwards executing them. She believes that every cheating man deserves death...Until she meets Yoshiki Kishinuma. Rated T for mature themes and swearing YoshikixAyumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guess what? I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW AYUSHIKI FANFIC WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 ***silence***

 ***cough* That's when you clap.**

 ***one guy in the audience claps***

 **Thank you, thank you. *bows***

 **Anyways, this one will be…weird XD Or different. But still, I really hope you guys will like this one too! I really don't think this will be similar to any Ayushiki fics I've read, but I guess it's probably a positive thing :) Well, enough chit-chat PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Miss Ayumi. It's time for a new mission.»

I always had mixed feelings about that sentence. Even after the several thousand years I've existed in Mistress Sachiko's universe, I'm still not sure if I should be pleased or annoyed every time I get a new mission.

«Naho, why is this happening?» I mumbled, not opening my eyes. «Well, Mistress Sachiko has detected another man who has cheated,» Naho said in a patient tone. «No, I mean why men still are cheating,» I said and groaned as I slightly opened my eyes to look at Naho, my servant. For as long as I can remember, she has been by my side when I'm in Mistress Sachiko's universe, or as she called it «The Onyx». I've never had a thing for that name, but I call it that in front of Mistress Sachiko to please her.

Naho sighed and said politely: «I have no idea, Miss Ayumi. It simply seems that men do not take their partner's affection seriously. They think it is completely fine to explore their desire with another woman.» I clenched my fists together. Men are pigs. I learned that, ever since… Ugh. «And it's my job to teach them a lesson…,» I mumbled. Naho nodded and said: «You have the ability. It's as simple as that,» she said. «Yes, I am aware,» I answered back and crossed my arms.

«No disrespect Miss Ayumi, but if you do not finish this mission soon enough, you will displease Mistress Sachiko,» Naho said and gently took my hand to pull me up from the ground. I nodded and rose up from the ground. «Shall we go, then?» she asked. As I nodded, she grabbed my hands and closed her eyes to teleport us to Mistress Sachiko.

 ***ONE TELEPORTING SEQUENCE LATER***

«Mistress Sachiko. Miss Ayumi has arrived,» Naho said as soon as we started going closer to the child sitting on the huge throne. «Excellent. Let's not waste any time,» she said in a gentle voice. I went ahead of Naho and went down on one knee for Mistress Sachiko. «Mistress Sachiko,» I said while facing the ground. «Ayumi. How are you feeling?» she asked. «Just like always, Mistress,» I said politely and rose up. She slightly smiled and said: «That is good to hear».

I folded my hands together and said: «Mistress Sachiko. I would like to finish my new mission as soon as possible. Can we start right now?» «Certainly. Have your necklace ready and close your eyes as I inform you about your target,» she said and closed her eyes. I nodded and grabbed my onyx necklace with both hands and closed my eyes. «Whenever you're ready, Mistress,» I said and got my mind ready to create the body I was supposed to look like as I approached my new victim. Without warning, she started talking:

«His name is Yuuya Kizami. 23 years old and been in a relationship for 3 months until he cheated on his partner named Hinoe with a girl he met on Sakura Bar in Tokyo,» she started and I nodded as I saw an image of him in my mind. Okay, now I'll recognize him when I see him. Woah, the power of my onyx necklace keeps amazing me!

«He's studying business managing and works part time modeling for a male fashion magazine. He likes partying and flirting with «hot babes». Obviously, not the type for serious relationships,» she continued. I nodded understandingly and memorized it. «What is his preference?» I asked. After about 30 seconds, she answered:

«Tall, thin girls. Like around 1,7 meters. He loves sharp, green eyes with long eyelashes and on-point eyebrows. Plump and pink lips and a great button nose. High cheekbones, long neck, and short blonde hair. Nice curves are appealing and a slight tan is always a plus. No further details».

«Got it,» I said as I got the image ready in my mind. He sure knows what kind of girl he likes… How gross of him to expect girls to be like that… His ex must have felt really objectified. «What about personality?» I asked. It didn't take long for her to answer:

«Girls who can keep up with his games. Not questioning his wants and a naughty side turns him on. He doesn't expect his perfect girl to be good as gold, but he doesn't want her to give him a hard time».

«I see…Okay, I got it,» I said as I put my finishing touch on the girl. I opened my eyes and looked at my glowing necklace. After Mistress Sachiko opened hers, she said: «In a while, he will arrive at Sakura Bar. Approach him there and do what you must do. Understood?» «Yes, mistress. I will not fail,» I said. She nodded, pointed at my necklace and said: «It will drop you off right by the entrance at the bar and you will be dressed in a short red dress with long sleeves and black stilletos». «Alright. I shall leave now,» I said and grabbed my necklace. «Good luck, Miss Ayumi,» Naho said the second before I transported myself to Tokyo in the human world.

 ***BY THE ENTRANCE IN SAKURA BAR***

I took a deep breath as I felt the fresh air in Tokyo hit my face. The sky was almost pitch black, so I assumed it was around nine or ten o'clock. As I remembered what I looked like right now, I immediately started smiling. Most of the people that passed by, got a little sneak peek of me and the boys who passed by blushed. I laughed a bit and turned to the entrance door. Kizami is most probably there now… I guess I will have to find him. I opened the door and went inside.

 ***INSIDE SAKURA BAR***

At once I entered the bar, I immediately noticed that there were almost only young men inside. Maybe a few girls, but I mostly saw men. The bartender looked at me and gulped as he saw me. Just to tease him, I smiled and gave him a little wink. His eyes widened and I could almost hear his heart beat faster. As I went to the seats right ahead of the bartender I darted my eyes around to see if I could find Kizami. I sat down on the seat and grabbed a few yen from my pocket as I asked the bartender: «Can I have a double vodka with no ice, please?»

He blinked a few times and stammered out as he started making the drink: «Y-yes miss…! Er…yeah, excuse me…» I put the money on the table as soon as he gave me the glass. I crossed my legs and turned around to continue my search for him. Gosh, where the hell is he?! The bartender coughed behind me and asked politely: «Um…Are you looking for someone, miss?»

I turned my head to him and smiled playfully. «If I was…Would you help this poor girl?» I asked. He slightly blushed and said: «I suppose I would…» I laughed and leaned closer to him and gave him a signal to tell him to get closer. When he did, I asked: «Do you perhaps know a man named Yuuya Kizami?»

He scratched his chin and said: «Yes, I actually do. He ordered a double vodka as well just a few minutes ago. He comes here every Friday». «Ah…Do you know where he is now?» I asked. He pointed to my left and said: «He sits over there with his squad. It's only that…He has specific expectations if a girl wants to sit by his table.»

«I see…,» I mumbled and looked intently at him. He gulped, blushed and said: «B-but with you, I think he'll gladly invite you…! I-I mean, you have the looks… Gosh, what am I saying…Nevermind!» I giggled, pulled out a dollar from my pocket and put it between his lips. Before leaving the seat, I whispered: «As a reward for helping this damsel in distress…»

After that, I ignored him and went ahead to Kizami's table. While going through all of the faces, I eventually recognized the tall man with dark-blue hair. Bingo! Hm, they seem to be having a good time. They were hysterically laughing and talking very loudly, so it took a while for them to notice me. While holding my drink and as I got closer to the table, I coughed and smiled at some of the guys in his squad who had turned to me.

«Sorry to disturb you, but mind if I sit here?» I asked. Honestly, it felt like I only asked that to Kizami. As soon as he saw me and my body, his eyes widened and a smile was put on his lips. What a pig…

«Heh, you sure about that babe? Won't this group of stinking men ruin your pureness?» Kizami asked and smirked at me. I gave him a fake smile and said: «Oh, I don't mind being surrounded by a group of hot and stinking men…Besides...» I leaned closer to his ear and whispered: «I wouldn't call myself…pure.»

His breath almost stopped and he slightly blushed. Alright, everything is going smoothly so far. Perfect. He turned to his buddies and said: «Get out of here guys. I'm not sharing this girl with you dumbasses». They looked shocked, but surprisingly they moved to another table pretty quick. I took that as an invitation, so I sat down next to him. As I did, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

«And what would your name be?» I asked. He chuckled and said: «Yuuya Kizami. Call me Yuuya, though. And you?» «Ayumi,» I said and giggled back. I could feel him stroking my shoulder with his arm as we talked. «So, you new? Never seen you here before,» he said. I nodded. «Guess you could say that. But as long as there's a bar here, I don't give a carp about being new. Especially not if there's a super hot guy in that certain bar…,» I said and smiled. «Ooooh…I love the way you speak…,» he breathed out against my ear. Perfect, this is going better than expected.

After a few drinks, Kizami got a little drunk as we were talking. He seemed to completely fall for my seduction, which pleased me a lot. Alright, it should be time now. «Yuuya…,» I whispered to his drunk figure. He turned to me with half-lidded eyes. I smirked and leaned closer to his ear and whispered: «I'm scared to go home… The big bad wolf might eat me. Can you please…stay with me tonight…?»

No more was needed for him to immediately grab me and carry me out of the bar. He smirked back at me and said mischeviously: «I will take real good care of you tonight…»

And then, he drove me to his place and immediately started undressing me as soon as he closed the door behind us.

…

…

…

 ***2 HOURS LATER***

No more waiting. I turned my head to him to make sure he was sleeping. Okay…He'll wake up in a few minutes though… I got out of his bed and went to the window in his bedroom. I've got my necklace ready. This should be easy. Once I'm done, I'll finally be able to get some rest when I get back to Mistress Sachiko's universe. As soon as I heard Kizami groaning behind me, I turned my head to him. He blinked a few times at me and asked: «Huh…? Ayumi…?»

I looked at him with sharp eyes and asked in a gentle, yet dangerous voice: «Yuuya? Do you remember Hinoe?» His eyes widened and his mouth opened up a little. He relaxed after a few seconds and mumbled: «Oh, that Hinoe? Pfft, why should I care about that whiny little brat. Y'know, she was never satisfied with me. Just because of that one night, she screamed at me and even hit me. Seriously, what was wrong with her? Heh…»

My whole body started to shake with anger and fury. How dare he… «What if she loved you…?» I asked coldly. «Huh?» he mumbled. I gritted my teeth together and got closer to him as I said coldly: «What if you meant something to her? She probably tried to satisfy you, yet you were acting so ungrateful towards her. How do you think she felt when you just went and slept with another girl?»

He looked traumatized at how much I actually knew. «I..I…,» he stammered out. I gripped his neck and pulled him out of the bed and took off my necklace. «Being unfaithful to a soul that loved you is the biggest mistake you can do as a man. Therefore…»

I held the onyx in front of his eyes as it started to glow. «A-Ayumi…! W-wh…,» he whimpered out terrified. «Don't say my name with that disgusting voice,» I hissed out. His entire body was shaking as I pressed the onyx right between his eyes. I sweetly smiled at him and whispered:

«…Perhaps it's time for you to pay the price…?»

…

…

…

…

…

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!»

…

…

…

After that earsplitting scream drifted away, his lifeless body fell down on the floor like a rag doll. Finally…I've finished my mission. I lifted his body up as I prepared myself to go back to Mistress Sachiko's universe.

This has been my duty, ever since I became a succubus. I was born by the despair I felt when I myself was a human several thousand years ago.

Every cheating man must pay the price.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the beginning of a new adventure! PLZ review and tell me your first thoughts! And before saying anything, this story is about how AYUMI feels about men, not what I feel. I do NOT think that all men are cheating, absolutely not! It's just what Ayumi and her «squad» thinks about them, so don't go all gangster on me, boys! XD Anyways, Ayushiki moments will come, so don't worry :) UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yey, chapter 2 is up! From now, the actual plot will get introduced! XD Oh well, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

 ***THE ONYX***

«Mistress, I have returned,» I said as I bowed to Mistress Sachiko. «Welcome back, Ayumi. Did everything go as planned?» she asked. «Yes, mistress. I've executed Yuuya Kizami without leaving any traces behind,» I said. «Very good. Hand in the corpse, please,» she requested with a pleased smile. Being the person I am, my duty is also to please her. Every time I execute a man, I bring his corpse to Mistress Sachiko so that she can get rid of the remains.

«Of course,» I said and handed her Yuuya Kizami's huge body. Oh god, his eyes are still open…! Right, he hysterically screamed when I ripped his soul out… Not that I feel bad for him, but having your soul ripped out is extremely painful. Mistress Sachiko put her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. After mumbling some enchanting words, his body faded in a light colored in a deep shade of red.

«Good work today, Ayumi. You may rest for a while until I detect a new one,» she said and nodded at me. «I will,» I said and went back to my «space», as I called it.

…

«Welcome back, Miss Ayumi,» Naho said while smiling softly as I lay down on the ground. «Ah…yeah…,» I mumbled. «Would you like anything to drink or eat?» she asked politely, ignoring my tiredness. «No. But I appreciate the thought,» I mumbled again, almost drifting into a rest. Naho seemed to notice my irritation and asked: «Is there something wrong, miss Ayumi?»

I remained silent for a few minutes. Honestly, I had no idea myself. Nothing was wrong with me. I was satisfied with everything. I'd gotten revenge on Yuuya for both myself and that girl Hinoe. I hope she'll find happiness in her friends and family rather than a man. But…why do I feel so…unknowing?

Speaking of unknowing…I suddenly thought about something. I've never actually…seen myself. I don't know what I look like. Even when I look at my hands, all I see is shadows when I'm not in a disguise. Maybe…Maybe Naho knows…?

«Naho…What do I look like?» I asked with my eyes closed so that I couldn't see her expression. I could hear her breathing a bit uneavenly but she said in a calm tone: «A succubus. That is what you look like.» I groaned and said: «I know that. But what do I look like…concrete?»

Naho sighed and said: «You do not have a real look, miss Ayumi. Your siluette is just a well proportioned body with long smokey hair. Your entire body, face and hair is like black smoke floating around in the air. Anything on you that looks human is…your eyes.»

I immediately rose up and looked at her with widened eyes. «How do my eyes look, then?!» I almost yelled. She flinched a little, but firmly said: «They are very large, sapphire blue and shiny. Much more beautiful than any human's eyes.» «I see…,» I said and lay back down. So…the only beautiful thing about the real me is…my eyes?

«I'm certain that you will have a new mission in just a matter of days. You should get some proper rest,» Naho said. «I will. Do not wake me up unless mistress Sachiko wants me to,» I said and closed my eyes. «As you wish. Have a good rest,» Naho said as the last sentence before I drifted away into deep sleep.

 ***4 DAYS LATER BY SACHIKO'S THRONE***

«You called, mistress,» I said and bowed to mistress Sachiko. «Yes. I have detected a new target,» she said. I nodded a bit more energic than in the past. I had a good rest so I was surprisingly filled with energy when I woke up. «Please, go ahead. I'm ready,» I said after preparing myself to create my new skin. And so, Mistress Sachiko told me the information:

«Yoshiki Kishinuma, age 22. Was in a relationship for about 2 years until he cheated on his girlfriend with a prostitute. He's studying music and works in a music shop. Surprisingly, this girl has been his first girlfriend and he respects serious relationships.»

Woah, that's new! But, wait…If he's up for a serious relationship, why did he cheat? Gosh, and men think us women are confusing… «And his ideal woman?» I asked. She continued:

«He likes tiny girls. Again surprisingly, he doesn't particulary mind about her body. She could be completely flat-chested and still be attractive according to him. He enjoys long hair since it feels good when he runs his hand through long hair. He loves innocent and childish features like big, beautiful and blue eyes, small lips, a tiny nose, pale skin and a high-pitched voice. Sweet and nice girls are his favorite, so do not act dirty unless he lets you.»

«Okay…I got it,» I said as I added a dark-blue hair color to her as well. Yuuya Kizami had inspired me since she didn't mention what hair color he prefered. After my necklace stopped glowing, I turned to mistress Sachiko and said: «I'll be leaving at once. Where is he located?» «Believe it or not, he's at Sakura Bar. It seems to be popular among young citizens all over Tokyo,» she said. The same place as last time…Oh well.

«And also, you'll be wearing a long, white and flowy dress with short sleeves and white flats. That will empathize your chosen personality,» she informed me. I nodded understandingly and held onto my onyx necklace. «I'll be going then,» I said and transported myself to Sakura Bar once again.

 ***AT SAKURA BAR***

I must say, I like this look way more than the one I had yesterday. I enjoy feeling beautiful and pure rather than sensual and sexy. Crap, there are way more people here today than last time, even though it's Monday?! How is that even…?! Ugh, nevermind about that. I brushed a few strands of hair away from my face and sat down on the seats right ahead of the bartender once again. It was the same guy and he seemed less nervous than last time. He's probably gotten a bit more used to seeing good looking girls. Hehe, but he's still blushing.

«An apple martini, please,» I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and made it in less than 30 seconds. Hmm… I like doing some roleplaying at one point or another. Should I pretend that the girl I was last time was my friend and act like she talked about him to me? Oh my god, I can't wait to see his expression! After taking a few sips, I said: «Excuse me?» He turned to me and asked: «What is it, miss?» I mustered up a sugar-sweet expression and said:

«My friend was here a few days ago. Short, blonde hair and intense green eyes. She mentioned talking about a really handsome bartender who helped her find a guy. Could that be you?»

He gulped at the memory of my last disguise. Hehe, he still remembers. «I-I'm sure she did…,» he mumbled shyly. I giggled and said: «She wanted me to say hi to you from her.» «O-oh…That's kind of her…,» he said and slightly blushed. I smiled and drank another sip, but almost choked on the martini after I heard a sudden loud groan coming from the right.

«Kindness, pfft…I though I had that…ugh…»

I turned to the direction of the drunk-sounding voice and jumped again when I recognized the short, blonde hair. Why the hell didn't I notice him just now?! Yoshiki Kishinuma…my target.

He was leaning his forehead against his hand while having a sluggish and depressed look on his face. His other hand was holding a bottle of tequila. Woah, I've never seen a blonde japanese man before! Oh, it's probably just bleached. But, why the hell would a guy bleach his head?

«Sir? Were you talking to me?» I asked. He slightly turned his face to me. His face lightened up the second he looked at me. He pressed his lips together a few times and said: «Uh…I don't know. I just heard someone say «kind», and…» I smiled and moved a few seats closer to him. I could smell the alcohol from his breath…He's drunk.

«You don't see yourself as kind, then?» I asked. He laughed and said: «Oh, far from that. I did something so horrible to her, just because of that…bastard. I'm…not even human…» I shook my head and stroked him arm, making him flinch a bit. He looked at me with insecure eyes. I smiled and said: «You're made of flesh and blood just like others, aren't you? Then you're human.»

He straightened up his back a bit and held up his hand, telling me that he was going to introduce himself. «Yoshiki Kishinuma...,» he said and slightly smiled. I smiled back, took his hand and said: «Ayumi. Just Ayumi.»

Thanks to my mild seduction, Yoshiki never pointed out that I went too fast. Also, I got him more drunk which caused him to have even more positive feelings towards me. He talked a lot about what I assumed was his ex and how he cheated. Yet, he didn't say how or why. For some reason… I enjoyed connecting with him way more than connecting with the ones that were playboys. Right now, he's still a bit unstable on his feet.

«Yoshiki-kun, are you sure you can go home alone? I mean, without passing out or something?» I asked as he hovered onto my shoulder. «Ugh…I can't…,» he groaned out, exhausted and drunk. Great, this is my chance!

«If you don't mind, I can stay with you at your place until you sober up? I'll follow you if you can tell me the adress,» I suggested. He looked nervous and uncertain if this was a good idea, but he slightly nodded. «I…I guess I trust you enough to let you do that,» he mumbled and smiled a little.

Woah, what?! He…trusts me? N-no, of course he's joking. Fuck, don't think about that now! «Don't worry, I'll help you,» I said and went by his directions to his apartment. Alright, time to put my charm on.

 ***INSIDE YOSHIKI'S APARTMENT***

After getting inside, I gently put him down on the first chair I saw. After getting him a glass of water, he didn't get as dizzy, but he was still highly intoxicated.

«Are you sure…you wanna stay…?» he asked. I nodded and smiled. «I'll stay with you, Yoshiki-kun…For as long as you want…» I whispered out. On wobbly feet, he sat down on the couch next to me and asked bashfully: «Didn't I seem like some drunk perv…? Why would you be so nice to me?»

Alright…Here goes nothing…

«Because…» I took a hold of both of his hand and carefully let him lean back on the couch as I hovered over him. His eyes widened as I whispered into his ear:

«You're interesting, Yoshiki-kun…»

…

…

…

«N-No!»

The first seconds, I still didn't believe what he had just done. H-how even…?! I looked up at him from the floor with shocked eyes. He was gritting his teeth together and hissed out: «I can't…I can't do it again! She said the same thing…S-she said I was interesting!»

«H-huh…» I whimpered out, still not recovered from the shock. «He looked at me with sad eyes and muttered out: «I can't do it again…Not this time…I'm sorry». He grunted and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

What just happened…? I looked at my pale hands and then the door to his bedroom. I can't believe it…I didn't do anything wrong! Every move I did was right! Yet, he… Arrgh! I clutched the carpet below me and gritted my teeth together. How the fuck will I explain this to mistress Sachiko tomorrow? Sigh… Whatever, I have to stay here tonight… After I get him to sleep with me, I'll kill him. Just like the other cheaters. But I will have to bear this shame forever.

For the first time, a man rejected my seduction.

 **A/N: OH SHIIIIAT! O.O Hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Once again, leave a review containing your thoughts and I'll seeyu in the next chapter! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup peepl? Here's chapter 3! Already over 200 views?! WOOOOOOOOAH XoX THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Anyways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Sigh, I simply can't sleep when I'm in the human world. The whole night, I've been thinking about how to explain all this to Naho and mistress Sachiko. «So yeah, Yoshiki Kishinuma pushed me off the couch when I tried to seduce him into sleeping with me. No big deal, right?» Of course it's a big deal, who am I kidding?! I groaned and sat down on the couch, leaning my head against my hands. I should just tell Naho right now, before he wakes up. I grabbed my necklace and «called» Naho using the onyx necklace's telepathy ability. As expected, Naho answered quickly.

«Hello, Miss Ayumi. What is on your mind?» Naho asked. «Well…Something unexpected has happened,» I answered. After a few seconds of silence, Naho asked: «And what would that be?» I explained everything that happened from when I opened the door to Sakura bar to when Yoshiki Kishinuma slammed the door to his room. Naho remained silent during the whole time while I was telling her. I can tell she's either shocked or disappointed.

«You got rejected you say…I am surprised that something like that would happen to you. I believe that you did your best, but…,» Naho said after I finished. «I know, Naho… I must've disappointed both you and our mistress,» I said sadly. «To do you a favor, I will not tell mistress Sachiko just yet. I will give you time and tell mistress that you need to deepen your «bond» with him,» Naho said. «Thank you so much. I will not disappoint, but I can't kill him without sleeping with him first. It has to break his heart as much as possible» I said. «Indeed,» Naho said and «hung up».

Sigh… My goodness, I'm already feeling impatience. No matter what Naho said, she's still upset. «He's no different from the others… But I'll rip his soul out more roughly than the others…!» I hissed out in frustration….not noticing that there was someone behind me.

…

…

«W….what…?!»

Oh no…Oh nononono…. I slightly turned my head, a shiver going down my spine as I saw Yoshiki Kishinuma's shocked expression. He heard me..? Oh fuck…Nonono, why is this happening to me?! His mouth opened and then closed again while looking at me.

«Y-Yoshiki-kun… Don't misunderstand! It was just….! Um…!» I stammered out. No, it's too late…Fuck! He was all shaken up and stuttered out: «I-I don't understand…! Rip my soul out?! You're not human, are you..?! I thought you looked unnaturally beautiful…! I…I…But…just what did you…»

I groaned after getting irritated and crossed my arms. There's no point in trying to cover up the truth nor continue trying to seduce him. But even if I tell him the truth, he'll just think I'm crazy. He was just as frustrated as I was, clutching his hair while mumbling gibberish.

«No, I'm crazy…No wait, you're crazy! Is your name even Ayumi?! Of course it's not, what is wrong with me?!» he almost yelled. Okay, now he's REALLY making me angry. «What do you take me for exactly?!» I yelled back at him. «Shut up! You really are crazy! Maybe you're trying to drug me or something?! Fuck, I don't know! Just, please don't touch me! M-monster!» he yelled.

What?

What the fuck did he just call me?

«How dare you call me a monster…?» I hissed out. He didn't answer, just looked terrified when I stared him down with ice cold eyes. «You are a monster…aren't you?!» he yelled, trying to make himself seem more brave. That's it.

I grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall.

«Will you shut your disgusting mouth and listen to me?» I asked coldly. He tried to shake me off, but I held on to him tightly. He looked shocked because of my strength and gradually stopped trying to loosen my grip. I leaned closer and hissed out: «Just which one of the two of us is a monster?»

He swallowed thickly and tried to avoid meeting my gaze, but I roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look into my eyes. I continued:

«The guy who was unfaithful to his partner, or the girl who'll execute the man who was unfaithful to his partner since he deserves it?»

He grunted and stopped fighting me. «Exactly. Men who cheat only deserve death,» I said and threw him on the floor. «Urgh… I know. I know that what I did was horrible. I know that I'm a monster! But…» He glared back at me and said: «I am NOT proud of cheating on her! So, YOU'RE the monster!»

It's boiling…My blood is boiling…

I'll show him.

«SILENCE!»

 ***THE ONYX***

Fuck…I'm ruining my life….Bit by bit. I fell down on the ground on my knees and continued facing the ground. Just ignore him…Ignore his reaction…

«AAAAAAAH! WH-WHAT IS THIS?! WHERE ARE WE?!»

«YOU LEFT ME NO CHOICE, DOUCHEBAG!» I screamed at him. Seriously, what am I supposed to tell Naho and my mistress now? I turned around to take in the image of Yoshiki crumbling to the ground in fear. He was trembling fiercly and whimpering. «I-it's all black….are we in outer space…? Are we…?» he whimpered out.

«This is my home,» I said. He clutched his hair, still crumbled to the ground. I should be expecting him to face difficulties when it comes to processing all this. Just as I was thinking how all this could become worse, I got even more frustrated when I heard a familiar voice saying:

«Miss Ayumi! What in the world happened?»

«Naho…I'm so sorry…,» I mumbled and gave her a sad look. It seemed like she was going to ask why, but closed her mouth as soon as she noticed the panicked Yoshiki. Then, she looked at me, furrying her eyebrows.

«He left me no choice… He pressured me…! I am so…so…sorry….,» I said in a low voice, facing the ground. Naho sighed and went to Yoshiki, offering him her hand. «This must be difficult for you. I will give you some water for you to calm down,» she said calmly. Naho looks at men the same way I do, but in a way, she doesn't let her hate come in the way of her kindness.

Yoshiki just looked terrified at her too and just looked at her hand. «Do not worry. We have no intention of hurting you and you will return home,» she said friendly. Yoshiki gulped and hesitantly took her hand and unsteadily rose up. Before walking ahead of me, Naho turned to me and said: «You cannot escape it anymore. After I've calmed Yoshiki Kishinuma down and gotten an explanation from him, we will immediately talk to mistress Sachiko.»

I nodded and said: «Can I please talk to you in private? After you've calmed him down?» Naho nodded firmly and went somewhere with Yoshiki for around 30 minutes.

 ***30 MINUTES LATER***

«Has he calmed down?» I asked. «Yes, but he seemed doubtful when I told him about The Onyx,» Naho said and looked behind her to make sure he hadn't left the place. «So, he's there right now?» I asked. «Yes, and he told me everything,» she said and looked a bit strictly at me. I gulped while facing her as she scolded me a bit: «Miss Ayumi, I understand that you have a bit of a temper, but you cannot let any of this happen again. You have to protect yourself and us.» «I know, I know… He just made me so angry…,» I mumbled.

Naho sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. «Mistress Sachiko will fix this, though. Do not worry,» she said to reassure me. Right… This is the first time my secret has been revealed to another human. «What will happen to him?» I asked. Naho folded her hands together and said firmly: «I am honest with you right now: I have no idea. This has never happened, so it is up to Mistress Sachiko. She will figure out what is best for both parties.»

I nodded at her and looked down on my feet. This will be okay…I just have to stay calm and stay strong even if mistress scolds me, which I'm sure will happen. But…She will figure out how to fix this…

I just want things to remain how they were. For both me and Yoshiki Kishinuma.

 **A/N: Ooooooh, what will happen to them now? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :P HOPE U ENJOYED AND PLOZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LIKE ALWAYS OF COURSE :) UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4 IS UP! Woah, I sure keep up the updates like always XD! Oh well, you guys and your positive reviews motivate me to do so, so thank you so much! Anyways, on with the chapter! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«What is that supposed to mean!?»

I shut my eyes tightly together as I heard mistress Sachiko yell at Naho. As kind as Naho was, she asked me and Yoshiki to wait in the corner so that she could explain everything first. If we didn't, she said that mistress Sachiko would lash out at me instead, which… I can't really stand being yelled at. Especially not by Mistress Sachiko.

Everything else that they said was just unaudioble mumbling. I coughed and looked at him from the side. He seems to accept everything bit by bit. Thank god, that's a load off my chest. Now I don't need to keep teaching him everything as if he's my pet or something… Thanks a bunch for taking that job for me, Naho.

«Naho…Is she always that nice?» he suddenly mumbled. I jumped a bit as he suddenly talked, but kept my composure after that. I grunted, turned away from him and said: «It's her nature, so don't feel special.»

«She treats everyone like that?» he asked. I nodded. «Oh… She's dating someone then?» he asked again. ….What the hell. I glared at him and hissed out: «How stupid are you?» He looked dumbfounded and scared at the look I was giving him and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and said matter-of-factly: «Do you _see_ any men around here?»

He looked around the onyx to be completely certain and shook his head. «That should explain it all. No men including you, will ever be likeable to anyone in here. End of story,» I hissed out again and crossed my arms. I thought my answers would stop him from asking me questions, but he just kept on and on.

«Is your name really Ayumi? Or do you change your name every time you… y'know…,» he asked. «It IS my real name. Don't you dare think I use aliases like a criminal,» I said, spitting the words at him. «Is that how you actually look?» he asked. Wait… Am I still wearing the skin of his ideal woman? I looked at my hands. They were pale… If I remove this, he'll have even more questions….ugh.

I didn't answer and just looked at the ground. Yoshiki sighed and said: «Come on, you seriously can't expect me to not have any questions. You really think Naho told me everything I needed to know?» «Well, I expected her to do so that you wouldn't keep annoying me,» I said. His eyes slightly widened and he frowned as he asked: «Just…Why are you being so cruel to me? What happened to…the sweet and considerate Ayumi?»

I groaned and glared at him again as I answered: «Don't you realize that she never existed? It was all a part of breaking your heart when I would rip your soul out.» He covered his mouth and breathed out: «Right…If I didn't eavesdrop…You would've…» «Killed you. Yes,» I finished for him.

He pressed his lips together and mumbled: «You would've killed me now too, wouldn't you…? If you could…» I didn't answer him. I honestly didn't know what I would do. Killing him now… He may be different from other cheaters, but I still can't stand him.

«Just so you know… I'm not proud of cheating on my girlfriend. And I wish more than anything that I would've actually thought like an adult before I did what I did,» he said in a sad tone while staring at the ground. I didn't really have time to process what I had just heard, until I heard Naho calling for us.

…

«Mistress…,» I said and went down on one knee before mistress Sachiko, but Yoshiki just stood up. I glared at him and nudged him roughly on the leg, telling him that he had to kneel too. He flinched, but bowed as well. However, that didn't please mistress Sachiko. Her mouth was just a straight, thin line between her small nose and chin.

«Yoshiki Kishinuma. Welcome,» she said and mustered up a slight smile. «Thanks…,» he muttered. Gosh, how dare he… Acting so unformal. Mistress Sachiko folded her hands together and asked: «So, it appears that things did not go as planned?» «Indeed,» I said. She looked at Naho who was standing right next to the throne. During that long silence, I thought back on what Yoshiki had said. He rejected me that night, telling me that he couldn't do it again… Sleep with a random woman, maybe? I don't want to admit it, but…

…he really does regret being unfaithful.

After a few minutes, the silence ended when mistress Sachiko started talking again: «After discussing for a while with Naho, we have come up with a solution.» Yoshiki's face lit up and asked: «What is it?!»

«Be. Quiet!» I hissed out and hit his arm due to my irritation. He grunted and moved his gaze to the ground. Mistress Sachiko and Naho looked at each other once again, but Naho looked saddened this time. After some time, mistress Sachiko said: «It will be better if we execute Kishinuma after all.»

Yoshiki's eyes widened and his jaw hit the ground. «N-no…Naho! You said you wouldn't hurt me…! Y-You said…!» he stuttered out. I just stood there and clutched my hair. I thought they would erase his memory or something, but… Gah, why does he have to die anyways?! I took a few steps forward and said: «My apologies mistress, but may I ask why you have decided to kill him when he clearly has no intention of spreading the secret?»

Mistress Sachiko cocked her head to the side and said: «Is it not obvious? After everything, he is still a man who has cheated. You may carry on with your duty, Ayumi. Nothing else.» I could hear Yoshiki breathing extremely fast and letting out a few gasps. I don't want to disobey my mistress, but executing him now would be…

Naho who gritted her teeth together in frustration clearly looked hesitant when it came to their choice. It seems both me and her are against this. Not because we feel bad for him or anything…It just doesn't seem very smart when we have other choices that won't leave a bitter taste in our mouths afterwards. So I didn't give up.

«Aren't there any other choices?» I asked. She started to get impatient and raised her voice as she said: «Ayumi, do you wish to protect us or him?» I shut my mouth after I realized how hard it was to answer that question. God… What am I supposed to do now…?

Suddenly, Naho spoke up.

«Mistress! Miss Ayumi's job will be easier done with two people!»

My entire body slackened and I looked at Naho who was staring at Mistress Sachiko very sincerely. Yoshiki looked at her as well, his face completely free from the traces of fear and anxiety. But wait… Two people! «What?!» me and Yoshiki yelled in sync as when we both realized what that meant. «What do you mean, Naho?» mistress asked politely. Naho gulped loudly and said:

«It is already difficult for Ayumi to do her job alone. Now, we have a normal human who knows her secret. I find it as a rather positive thing if the two of them can become a duo. The job will be done quicker and Yoshiki Kishinuma does not have to die. That sounds much better than to take his life for no reason!»

«Why should I work with a man who has cheated?!» I yelled. «I told you, I regret that! And what if I don't want to help this monster to kill people!» he yelled back. I glared at him and hissed out: «I am NOT a monster!» He glared back and yelled: «Even if you weren't killing people, I don't want to work with this cold-hearted, loud-mouthed succubus!»

I could clearly see that both mistress Sachiko and Naho were losing their patience. «SILENCE!» mistress Sachiko yelled, startling both me and Yoshiki. Naho sighed and said in a soft tone: «Be sincere now, Kishinuma-san. Would you really rather die than working with Miss Ayumi to take revenge on cheating men?»

Yoshiki crossed his arms and twiddled his thumbs. Naho nodded and said: «Right. And Miss Ayumi, don't you think you'll struggle less with a pair of extra hands to help you? You'll have more time to sleep as well.» I sighed and nodded shamefully. But I still wouldn't look forward to a new mission.

«It's decided then. From the next mission and so on, you two will be working together,» Mistress Sachiko said firmly. «Yes, mistress…,» I mumbled. «Kishinuma?» she said to make sure that he was agreeing. «Yes…,» he groaned out, just as annoyed as I was. «Good. It will be easier to work when you live in the same household. Kishinuma, Ayumi will live with you from now on,» mistress applied.

We were both going to protest, but shut our mouths when we realized how it was going to end anyways. But Yoshiki still had something on his mind.

«Can I please say something?» he asked. Mistress Sachiko nodded at him, so he said: «I'm fully aware that cheating is horrible, but I'm against killing cheaters.» I sighed and shook my head, annoyed at his protection for cheaters.

«I respect that. Therefore, you do not have to be a part of the killings. But you have to help Ayumi in some way,» she said. He lowered his head and muttered: «I'm still kind of helping the murderer then…»

Wow, what the fuck. All because of that one guy who rejected me, I now have a partner who I fucking hate.

 **A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand, we have a duo! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS XD! Please review if you have any thoughts on the story so far! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CHAPTER 5 IS HEEEEEEEERE! WOOOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOT! You guys enjoying the story so far? Please tell me :) Anyways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«Don't you need any assentials?» he asked me as soon as I laid down on his couch. I held up my necklace and said: «I'll buy everything I need with my money.» «Huh? You have a job?» he asked. I groaned and almost shoved the necklace into his face. «The onyx necklace can give me anything. Enough said,» I said. «Oh…,» he mumbled. While resting, I could hear him messing around in the kitchen.

«Can you stop doing whatever you're doing?! I can't sleep!» I yelled. He turned to me and yelled: «I'm trying to be nice to you here by making you some food, but I guess you just can't stand kind men either!» I shut my mouth and looked shocked at him. I raised my eyebrow and asked: «Why would you make me food when I've treated you like shit?» He sighed and said: «We're a duo now, aren't we? We have to take care of each other.»

Wow… He actually has some respect for me. I sat back down politely and mumbled: «I'll mostly sleep all day until we get a mission, for your information.» He shugged his shoulders and said: «That's not my problem. Do whatever you like.» I nodded and laid down on my stomach. When I think about it, I'm sure I'll get bored during the time I'll wait. Aren't there any cheating men around this area? The sizzling sound of eggs being fried interupted my thoughts. I opened one eye and watched Yoshiki fry 4 eggs and some bacon.

«Hey, Yoshiki?» I mumbled. He turned his head and said: «Hm?» «Do you know any cheating men?» I asked, straight to the point. He looked surprised and coughed a couple of times. I waited for him to answer, but he didn't. «Hey, I asked you a question!» I said and raised my voice. He ignored me and kept watching the eggs. I sat up and yelled: «HEY!»

He jumped at the loudness of my voice and turned around again with a harsh gaze. «Why the hell do you want to know?!» he asked. «I need to continue my duty, for fuck's sake!» I said. He grunted and mumbled: «Just wait for a mission, would you?» I opened my mouth in shock when he talked back to me. What a bastard…!

I rose up from the couch and yelled at him: «Don't you dare give me orders when I'm doing the job! I didn't want us to end up in a fight, but you're leaving me no fucking choice! Do you know any cheating men? Yes or no?!» He scratched his neck roughly and yelled: «Fine, I do! Happy now?!»

I took a deep breath and said: «Yes. Thank you.» He didn't say anything more and went back to cooking the eggs. Gosh, why is he so difficult to speak with?! I'll stop questioning him until the atmosphere has settled down. We've gotten really hot lately, so I'll be giving him a break. The eggs should be ready soon, so I'll just wait…

«Oi, if you're hungry get over here,» he mumbled as he sat the plates down on the table. «No need to speak to me in that tone when we've just made up,» I said. «Pft, who said we've made up?» he asked. «No one,» I said and smiled playfully as I sat down by the table and immediately put some eggs and bacon on my plate.

«Thanks for the food,» I said before digging into the eggs. «Ah, don't mention it,» he mumbled, eating as well. Hm… I guess the food was edible. After a few minutes of eating I looked at him and asked: «Can I please ask YOU some questions now?»

He sighed and mumbled: «What do you want to know?» «First, who is this guy you know who's cheating?» I asked. «My best friend. He's not cheating now, but he cheated on his now-ex and is dating the girl he cheated with now,» he admitted. «Does his current girlfriend know that he cheated with her on his ex?» I asked. He shook his head. «He may be my best friend, but he's dishonest with both himself and those around him.»

Wow, what a douchebag… Poor girl, she was a part of the crime without having a clue. «And what's his name?» I asked. «Satoshi Mochida,» he answered. After a few minutes, I assume he finally understood why I asked him about that, and his eyes widened when he blurted out: «No, you can't kill him! You can't kill him!»

I sighed and said: «It's our duty, wether you like it or not.» «Come on, please don't! I just want to teach him a lesson! Just break his heart!» he begged. I frowned and asked calmly, trying not to start a fight: «Why are you encouraging me to punish him when you did the same thing?» He looked sincerely at me and said with a clear voice:

«Because, it's mostly his fault that I cheated.»

«…What?» I mumbled dumbfounded. He sighed and looked to the side. I asked him again: «What do you mean it was his fault?» He swallowed thickly and almost whispered: «Or maybe it was me…getting too influenced by his «suggestion»…» I raised an eyebrow and said: «I'm not trying to pressure you, but I want to understand you.» He nodded and turned to me again. Then, he explained:

«We were at Sakura Bar when he confessed that he was cheating. I immediately told him that he was doing the wrong thing, but he just didn't want to listen. I was having a hard time with my ex and I had concidered breaking up, but I wanted to repair our relationship. «Why not try another girl?» Satoshi asked. I refused, but he told me the ups of having another girl to be with…»

Seriously…? Suddenly, I really got motivated to punish that guy. But he wasn't finished:

«After getting drunk and while walking, a prostitute started clinging to me and seducing me. Everything Satoshi told me was spinning around in my head. Cheating…is okay. That's what I thought the moment I kissed that girl. We ended up in my place and…»

He looked up at me and mumbled: «You know what happens afterwards… We did all that, without knowing each other's names.» In all my years…I've never seen a man admitting his mistakes like this. Not with such honesty and regret. I immediately starte dregretting asking him. «And…she found out?» I asked. He nodded and hovered his face over the table, covering his face.

«Yoshiki…I'm sorry,» I said apologetically and attempted stroking his arm. What am I doing…? In just one day, I've changed so drastically. I felt disgusted just touching a man, but with Yoshiki…It's tolerable. I know that I'll keep changing. But I don't know if I'll change for the worse, or…the better.

He didn't answer, but I could see his entire body shaking and the sound of him choking down his hiccups filled my ears. I rubbed his shoulder gently and whispered: «If it helps, I'll gladly teach Satoshi a mission. He deserves getting his heart broken.»

He rose his face and looked into my eyes. They were a little teary and his pupils were quivering while his folded hands were still covering his mouth and nose. He breathed out a slight laugh and whimpered out in a muffled voice: «Now…we've really made up, huh…?» I nodded and laughed with him. «I'll try my best to show you mercy at times,» I said and smiled.

For a couple of minutes, I kept comforting him as he still had a moment of grief. «Ayumi…?» he said in a muffled voice. «Yes…?» I whispered. He looked at me in a grateful look and said: «Thank you, for…y'know…» I covered his mouth with two fingers and gave him a small smile. «I know. Don't worry…» I said. Is he getting red…? Oh…!

I quickly removed my fingers from his lips and moved my gaze away from him in embarrassment. Yoshiki chuckled and said: «That's the first time I've seen you flustered!» «Shut your mouth!» I yelled and covered my face. Gosh, my cheeks are really warm…! Yoshiki only laughed more at my expression. Gosh…

I really am changing…

Bit by bit…

 **A/N: Ooooooooooooooh finally some ayushiki fluff! :3 Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEWWWWWW PLOZZZ XD Jk, but IT'S MUCH APPREACIATED XD UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! CHAPTER 6 IS UP :)! From now, things will finally start to blossom between Yoshiki and Ayumi, yeeeeeeeeey XD! PLZ ENJOY AND REVIEW! ;3**

«So, what did he say?» I asked when he hung up. He gave me a thumbs up and said: «He's in! He'll bring his girlfriend Naomi too.» «Okay, good. And it'll be here?» I asked. He nodded. «We don't need much. I have some snacks, beer and frozen pizza,» he said with a slight laugh. I shook my head and mumbled: «I can't believe you.»

While getting some of the snacks ready, Yoshiki asked: «So, um…What is your…routine…?» I cocked my head to the side and asked: «My routine…On a mission?» He nodded. I poked out my bottom lip and said: «First, mistress Sachiko tells me about the victim and what his ideal woman is. By using my mind and my onyx necklace, I can create a skin I'll be wearing as a disguise and match his ideal personality. Mistress Sachiko gives me an outfit and drops me off by the meeting place. Then…I just get on with it.»

«I see. Is there really anything I can do?» he asked. I thought for a while and said: «You could…help me in finding cheating men when mistress Sachiko can't…?» He shrugged and asked: «Anything else?» I thought again, butt his time about what I wasn't happy about in my duty…Hmmm…Mistress Sachiko isn't exactly a pro stylist. Honestly, she has a pretty awful taste in clothes, similar to a five year old boy's taste in women's clothes.

I snapped my fingers and said: «You could be my personal stylist!»

After a few minutes of shock, he covered his mouth, attempting to choke down his laughs. I sat up from the couch and said in a loud voice: «Come on, I'm serious! I need to know what a certain guy likes on a girl! I have my own money, so let's get out there and get some real cosmetics and clothes! You'll be my judge!»

He sighed with a smile on his face and asked in a joking voice: «You sure? I'm no pro stylist either.» «I know, but you're still a man with tastes!» I said. He scratched the back of his neck and mumbled: «If that can be of use to you, I'll try my best.» I smiled widely and said: «I trust you on this!» He laughed and said: «You shouldn't.»

…

«You got your money?» he asked to be sure. I nodded to reassure him while touching the huge amount of money in my pocket. The onyx's magic can give me anything, as long as I can imagine it in my mind. «Okay…Here goes nothing,» he mumbled and went ahead of me to the store.

«Well, tell me. What kind of looks does he like?» I asked as I went to the area with skin and eye products. He thought while scratching his chin and said: «I know that he likes light, flawless skin, which you already have. But perhaps…»

He stopped scratching his chin and chuckled: «What's it called again? Y'know, when girls use a darker foundation to…err, make your cheekbones stand out?» I laughed and said: «Contouring?» «Yeah!» he said and snapped his fingers. «Got it. I'll get some dark foundation, then.» I said and grabbed a tube of foundation three shades darker than my current skin's skintone.

«Any other things?» I asked. «He thinks red cheeks are really cute…Oh, and he loves it when girls have this kind of «mysterious» look. Y'know, dark eye makeup and soft lip colors,» he said. «Nice… Okay, got it.» I said after grabbing some black eye-liner, mascara, midnight blue eyeshadow, red blush and light-red lipstick.

«Ayumi…Do you regularly wear makeup?» Yoshiki suddenly asked me. «Huh?» I mumbled. Idiot… «This is not my real look, remember?» I said and groaned. «I know that, but in your true form,» he said. I sighed and said: «I'm sure my true form doesn't look human. That's what Naho said at least.» «Woah…Really?» he asked. I nodded. «I'll just have to deal with it,» I said and went ahead of him to the clothing section.

«But…You've been human once, haven't you?» he asked behind me. When I was human… I pressed my eyes and lips together at the memories. I didn't answer him and kept going ahead of him. He catched up with me and said: «Maybe I shouldn't have asked. Sorry…» I kept ignoring him, put on a smile and asked: «What does he want his ideal girl to wear?»

He seemed bothered at my change of subject, but played along and said: «He likes outfits that show legs. Like, short dresses, shorts and skirts. Not showing too much skin, though.» I nodded and picked out a black tank-top and a flowy, short and white skirt. «How about this?» I asked. He nodded, gave me a thumbs up and said: «It's a winner!» I smiled and said: «Then, I think we're all ready to go!» I said and went to pay for our purchases.

…

«Don't you dare to peek!» I hissed out at him as I went to his bathroom to change into my outfit, put on my makeup and fix my hair. «The hell do you take me for?! Gosh…» he mumbled. I giggled to myself and started undressing myself and putting on the outfit we bought. Oooh, I like it! I smiled at my reflection and gave myself a spin.

After straightening my hair, I started putting on some makeup. I did a cat-eye and a smokey eye, to make me look mysterious. After contouring my cheeks to make them look hollowed and applying red blush, I looked a whole lot skinnier and a little sexier. Just a hint of red lipstick, and the look was on-point.

Hehe…I hope Yoshiki will like this…W-Wait, what?! I smacked myself and frowned. What the hell am I thinking?! Pft, who gives a shit if he finds me ugly?! It's not him I'm dressing up for! I sighed, straightened up my skirt and stood up straight in front of the mirror. «You. Look. Beautiful,» I told my reflection without letting out my voice, before opening the door and going out.

«So, what do you think?» I asked Yoshiki and spun around.

«W-Woah…»

I put my hands on my hips and posed in front of him. E-eh?! Why does he look so stunned…? He covered his mouth with his fist in shyness and mumbled: «I think…Well…Y-Yeah, you look great.» «That's enough for me,» I said pushed strands of hairs behind my ears. He nodded, gulped and rose up from the couch.

«They'll come in a few hours, right? Have you invited others?» I asked. «Yeah, I've invited some of my old highschool friends. They're good guys though, and I'm sure you'll get along with them,» he said. I sat down on the couch and said: «For your information, I will attempt flirting with some of the guys. Not to torture them, but to earn their trust as well as making some friends! Don't worry, I won't do anything too extreme.»

He frowned at me, showed me his pinky finger and asked: «No hugs or kisses?» I intertwined my pinky finger around his and said: «No hugs or kisses.» «Good,» he mumbled and laughed. We clumsily disconnected our pinky fingers and went back to our business. Suddenly, I remembered something.

«Yoshiki! I don't know what he looks like!» I almost yelled out. Yoshiki jumped while putting the frozen pizza in the oven, turned to me and yelled back: «Who?!» «SATOSHI!» I yelled back. «Right. Uh…» he mumbled after closing the oven. «He's a bit shorter than me. Brown hair, and big brown eyes. They don't really go with his personality. He looks too…innocent,» he said.

«Okay…?» I said. It almost sounded like a question. When I think about it, I've never gotten this close to a man who originally was my target. Now, we kinda act like…siblings. We fight a lot, yet we get along the other times. He's like an annoying younger brother… Hehe…

 ***DING DONG!***

I got really startled but calmed my thoughts when I realized that it was the doorbell. «I'll get it,» Yoshiki said and went to the door to open it. When he put his hand on the handle, he turned to me and asked: «You ready?» I took a deep breath, rose up from the couch and said:

«I'm ready.»

 **A/N: DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! WHAT DAFUQ WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THE PLOT OR STORY WHATEVS XD UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Welp, sorry for torturing you guys with that cliffhanger XD But yah, here is chapter 7! Oooooooh, what will happen now? FIND OUT RIGHT NAO XD! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

I took a deep breath, fixed my hair a bit and walked right behind Yoshiki. He turned to me again and said: «Remember, you're my childhood friend. You've moved in with me until you've gotten a job and bought an apartment. Got it?» I nodded and gulped as he carefully turned the handle and opened the door.

«Hey, Morishige and Suzume!» he said and smiled as a guy with glasses who looked a lot like Yuuya Kizami and a tiny girl with short, brown hair and green eyes. They were holding hands, so I assumed they were dating. «Hi,» the guy said and smiled a bit when they gave each other a bro hug. «Kishinuma-kun, hello!» the girl said, much more cheerfully than the guy. Yoshiki moved to the side to introduce me and said: «This is my childhood friend Ayumi. She's living with me until she's found a job.»

I smiled at both of them, held up my hand and said politely: «Nice to meet you both! My name is Ayumi, like Yoshiki said.» The guy smiled back and took my hand as he said: «Yeah, nice to meet you too. I'm Sakutaro Morishige.» I could see him acting fidgety, which makes me way more confident when it comes to my appearence.

The girl took my hand right after Morishige let go and said: «And I am Mayu Suzumoto, Sakutaro's girlfriend. My gosh, you're so gorgeous!» «Oh, stop it! Your complexion is so pure,» I said. She giggled, turned to Yoshiki and said: «Ayumi-chan is so nice!» He chuckled and said: «Oh believe me… She's got a real ugly side.» «Shut up!» I said and punched him on the arm. «See? She's evil, I tell you!» he said. «SHUDDUP!» I yelled again and punched him harder, but both Suzumoto and Morishige were laughing with us. All that nervousity I felt had faded away. I'm feeling comfortable already.

«Well, just make yourselves comfortable,» Yoshiki said after giving all three of us a can of beer. I must say, despite being that jerk's friends, they were pretty good people. I saw that when we were just having some small talk. Especially Suzumoto, who reminded me a lot of Naho, just way more cheerful.

«Hey, when is Satoshi coming?» Yoshiki asked. «He promised to pick Nakashima and Shinohara from work first, so he'll be a bit late,» Morishige said. «Ah…That means we gotta wait until we can eat…» Yoshiki whined out. «Do you ever NOT think about food? Geez…» I mumbled. «Do you ever NOT comment everything I say? Geez…» he mumbled back and laughed. «Hmph…» I breathed out a slight laugh.

Suzumoto laughed at us and said: «Wow, you guys are like a married couple!» «…what….» I hissed out. Yoshiki's eyes widened and a huge blush formed on his cheeks. Married?! More like divorced! Why the hell is he blushing anyway!?

Suzumoto squealed out: «Kishinuma, you're blushing! Kyaaaaaaa!» «I-It's from the beer!» he yelled and covered his mouth. «You've only been drinking a few sips, though,» Morishige said and fixed his glasses. «Stop being a smart-ass!» he yelled out again.

 ***DING DONG!***

«I'll get it!» he said and immediately went to the door and opening it, trying to escape the situation. I turned away from him and drank a sip of the beer can, but almost choked on it when I heard Yoshiki saying:

«Hey Satoshi!»

I coughed several times, so Suzumoto had to rub my back until I calmed down. «Let me get you some water!» she said kindly and went to the kitchen. I breathed fast and carefully looked at Yoshiki and Satoshi Mochida from the side. Woah…He looks so much more innocent than Yoshiki! If someone told you that one of them was a criminal, you would assume Yoshiki was the criminal. Suzumoto and Morishige rose up and greeted Satoshi and the girl who was with him.

I stood behind them and bit my lip when I got a closer look at Satoshi. When I saw his girlfriend, I immediately thought about something really intimidating. I was going to seduce him….while he was dating someone.

I…I've never done that! I'll be kinda forcing him to cheat on his girlfriend! Fuck, no I can't do that! Sigh…Don't think about that now. I have to make a good first impression. I took a deep breath and put on a smile when I heard Yoshiki introducing me again: «This is Ayumi, the girl I talked to you about. She's a childhood friend of mine.» The moment Satoshi looked at me…

…his eyes widened and his cheeks got flushed.

I gently smiled and said softly: «It's good to meet you!» He smiled while fidgeting a bit and said: «Y-Yeah, it's a pleasure!» I turned to the woman next to him and said politely: «Nice to meet you too! I'm Ayumi. You are Naomi Nakashima-san, no?» She got surprised, but smiled pleasently and said: «How nice of you to remember my name! It's a pleasure to meet you, Ayumi-chan». Man, she's so nice.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Satoshi looking at me from my eyes to my shoes and smiling while blushing a bit. Great, this will go smoothly…hopefully. «Well, let's get some pizza!» Yoshiki yelled out with his arms in the air. «Hell yeah!» Satoshi yelled.

…

«Haaa, frozen pizza has never been this good!» Yoshiki moaned out. «That's because you're always hungry, idiot,» I grunted out. «I know! Deal with it!» he said and laughed. I gasped but laughed at him talking back to me, something I never imagined I would. «Ayumi-chan, it's no good. No one gets to him when it comes to his eating habits,» Satoshi said and laughed. «Really? Not surprised!» I said and laughed back. «Welp, gotta take a piss.» Satoshi said and chuckled. «Watch your language!» Naomi yelled. He laughed it off and went to the bathroom. Hey, she has manners too!

«Hey Ayumi-chan, are you and Kishinuma dating?» Naomi suddenly asked while smirking. My eyes widened and I yelled: «Hell no!» She laughed and said: «That's very straight-forward!» I turned to Yoshiki slightly, just to see his reaction. What in the…?! He's blushing again?! Gosh, what's with him today…?!

«Oh, but I would imagine that you're dating someone,» she said. «Well, I'm not,» I said with honesty. «No way! You're so pretty and nice!» she said. I smiled bashfully and said: «I'm not that great, believe me…»

That's it…No, I just can't to this…!

«Yoshiki…Can I talk to you for a moment?» I whispered to him. He looked at me and asked: «What is it?» «Just come!» I hissed out. He groaned and went with me to his bedroom.

«So, what's up?» he asked. I took a deep breath and whimpered out: «I-I can't do this…» «Huh?» he muttered. I looked up at him with shaky lips and whimpered: «I can't make him cheat on such a sweet girl…!»

«Right…You only kill cheating men who are single…,» he said. I nodded and held down a whimper in my throat. Not thinking about what I said, I immediately started chattering about some weird thoughts I've had:

«This is all wrong! I should've killed you, even if you didn't sleep with me! Then all this wouldn't have happened! You know, I've been thinking about something you told me once! Maybe I really am a monster! Yeah, I'm sure I am…!»

«You're not, Ayumi! I was just confused and scared at that time!» he said and put his hand on my shoulder. N-no, this can't be like this! It just can't!

«Yoshiki, maybe we should just ignore our plan…They're happy! Why did I even kill cheating men?! I-I don't know! What am I saying, cheating men deserve death!»

«Ayumi, calm down…» Yoshiki gently whispered to me. I hiccuped and covered my eyes with my hands. «Yoshiki…I am a monster! I'll become an even more horrible monster if I do this…! I need to stop this! I need to-….mph!»

My breath immediately stopped, when I felt the soft, shy and sincere sensation of his lips on top of mine.

W-what..? What is he doing…?! He put his hands on my cheeks and held me tighter right before I pushed him away. «Y-Yoshiki…! Why…Why the fuck did you do that?!» I yelled at him. He pressed his lips together and said: «I just…! I wanted you to calm down!» «You idiot!» I yelled and threw the pillow on his bed on him. «Sorry, alright?!...Are you feeling better?» he asked. «Yeah…Sorry, I'll stop whining…» I grunted out. He sighed and put his hand over his mouth.

Gosh…

What the fuck just happened?

 **A/N: OwO Oh, Yoshiki….U naughty boyyyyy XD HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ABOUT THIS STORY SO FAR! UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey again! CHAPTER 8 IS UP! JUST A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT OF THIS FIC! It's been a week since I've published this and I've already got over 1000 views! LIKE WTF! Thank you guys so fucking much! Anyways, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

«You sure you wanna do this now?» he asked politely. I nodded. «It's my mission and Naomi deserves someone way better than him,» I answered. «Alright…Just tell me if you want to talk, though,» he said and smiled. «I'd rather not,» I said and crossed my arms. «Huh?» he mumbled. «Apparently, you'll try to steal kisses from me when we're alone!» I quietly yelled at him. He groaned and said: «I already told you, I'm sorry! What else could I do to make you shut up?!

I groaned too and just turned away from him. It didn't feel gross to be kissed by him, just…ugh, INAPPROPRIATE! He obviously had other options, so why did he choose to kiss me?! I just don't understand him! «But remember, don't kill him. Just hide in the onyx while he's sleeping and come back after he's left,» he said. «Yes, I got it,» I said annoyed. We just stood in front of the door for a while before he put an end to the silence:

«Listen, if we stay here any longer they'll be suspicious,» Yoshiki said. I nodded and went out before him, only to be met by several smirks. I sighed, closed my eyes and yelled out: «Nothing happened!»

Suzumoto laughed and said: «Alright alright, sorry. We've been missing you guys!» I laughed it off and sat back down. Yoshiki sat down next to Morishige while drinking beer. Once again, I could feel Satoshi looking at me from the side. Take a deep breath…You can do this.

After talking about their old highschool days, Naomi looked at her phone and told us: «Guys, I'm sorry but is it okay if I leave now? I gotta work early tomorrow so I need to sleep soon.» «Yeah, sure! But let's hang out longer another time,» Yoshiki said. She smiled, nodded and turned to Satoshi. «And you'll stay here for a bit longer, I suppose?» she asked while stroking his shoulder. «Heh…Yeah, sorry,» he said. «Aw, okay. Don't drink too much, though!» Naomi said before leaving out the door.

«Haaaa, I think I'll get real drunk if I drink anymore…haaaaa…,» Suzumoto groaned out while leaning against Morishige's shoulder. He smiled, stroked her hair and asked softly: «Would you like to lay down for a while?» «Yes…,» she whispered and closed her eyes. Gosh, we need more men like him! After I've got to know Yoshiki, I guess I've started having more positive thoughts about men.

Suzumoto fell asleep on his shoulder shortly after, so Morishige went to the extra bedroom with her for a bit, leaving me, Yoshiki and Satoshi alone. Time to turn my charm on!

«So Satoshi, how long have you and Naomi been together?» I asked kindly. He coughed and said: «A few months, actually.» «Really? I would've guessed a few years!» I said and giggled. He laughed and asked: «Really?» «Yeah! Sigh, if only I had a guy like that…» I muttered under my breath, but loud enough for him to hear. I could see him blushing, so I smiled pleasently at his reaction.

«Wait, what? You're single?» he asked surprised. «Y-yeah, why do you sound so surprised?» I asked. He coughed, pressed his lips together and mumbled: «Well…I mean, you seem like a…boy-magnet, if you know what I mean.» «Oh, absolutely not! But I'm open for a relationship with a nice and caring guy,» I said. Yoshiki, who acted invisible next to us, gave me a tiny thumbs up. I smiled back at him and turned to Satoshi, who put his thumb to his lip.

«Ayumi…What kind of guys do you like?» Satoshi asked with a smirk. Ugh…Gross. «Well, I like kind, caring and loving guys,» I said and smiled. «I see…,» he said and ran his hand through his hair. «Now…» I smirked and continued: «It's only fair if you tell me what kind of girls YOU like!» He laughed and mumbled: «Oh god, no escaping I guess.»

He thought for a while and said: «I like girls who are honest about his needs. That doesn't make them as hard to understand for us men.» «Oh, but men are confusing to us as well!» I blurted out and giggled. «Well, I'm always honest about MY needs…» he said and gave me a wink. Gosh, what a disgusting pig… For about an hour or so, we kept flirting with each other, almost forgetting that Yoshiki was there. According to the plan, Yoshiki would tell him that he was going to work night-shift to leave the two of us alone. But the truth is that he'll sleep at a hotel and come back in the middle of the night, when I'll pretend that I've left.

«Well guys, I have to work night-shift tonight, so you two will have the whole place yourselves. Ayumi, show him where he'll sleep,» Yoshiki said when he got his stuff. «Okay! Don't exhaust yourself!» I told him. «I won't. Bye guys!» he said after leaving.

…

Okay… Try to act nervous and «confess» to him. Satoshi turned to me and said: «I don't want this to be awkward, so where should I sleep?» I smiled at him and whispered: «Let's…stay awake for a while longer…» While looking at my quivering lips and eyes he said: «Alright…I don't mind at all…» I smiled and gave him a new can of beer.

…

He was a bit drunk when I started putting his hands dangerously close to my feminine parts while seducing him. «Gosh…You're really well proportioned, Ayumi…» he mumbled. Yosh….I have to start working.

«Satoshi…» I said shyly. «Hm?» he asked. I looked up at him and whimpered: «This is wrong Satoshi…I shouldn't be doing this, but…Ever since I saw you by the door…» His eyes widened and muttered out: «Do you mean…» «Satoshi…I know that you're dating Naomi, but…!» I said, acting frustrated and leaned closer to him. I took a deep breath and said:

«I like you…»

…

«Ayumi…!»

Satoshi grasped my hand tightly and stuttered out: «I know it's wrong, but I can't help it myself! You're so gorgeous and…just so funny and awesome to be around! I…» «S-Satoshi…» I whimpered out. Thank god, everything is going as planned… «Ayumi…Don't tell Naomi,» was the last thing he said before he fiercly kissed my lips while pushing me down on the couch.

«Sorry…I just can't stand it when you're being like this…,» he gasped out before kissing me again. I tried to gag when his tongue crept in between my lips. «Satoshi…room…now…» I moaned out. He nodded eagerly and lead me to Yoshiki's room.

«Ayumi…Let me take care of you…,» Satoshi groaned out and held my waist tightly when he started kissing and suckling on my neck. «Be gentle…» I whispered. «I'll try…» he said and smirked while undressing himself.

…

Fuck, how the hell was I supposed to sleep tonight?! I couldn't help but to feel disgusted each second as we kept going. The clock showed 3.45 am, and Satoshi still haven't fallen asleep, much to my frustration. He held me with one arm and stroked my hair while we were in Yoshiki's bed.

«Ayumi? Do you like me?» Satoshi asked all of sudden. I turned to him and nodded. «You're so different from anyone I've ever met,» I said. «Well…You wanna know how I feel about you…?» he asked sweetly. «How?» I asked. He smiled at me and said:

«I love you.»

 ***MEANWHILE IN THE ONYX***

«Mistress, how is Miss Ayumi progressing?» Naho asked Mistress Sachiko. She had a very displeased expression on her face as she saw Ayumi laying with Satoshi Mochida in her bed. «I don't like it. Why is she not going to kill him? Why is she letting Yoshiki Kishinuma decide for her?!» she yelled out. Naho looked frustrated and said: «Please calm down, Mistress!» «He is a cheater! HE DESERVES TO DIE!» Mistress Sachiko yelled out in anger and turne don her telepathy powers. «If you don't want to kill him…!» Mistress Sachiko smirked as she finished her sentence:

«…I will FORCE you to kill him.»

 ***BACK TO AYUMI***

…Screw him. He _loves_ me!? That fucking pig… If only I could just…hurt him, I would be soooo satisfied. I don't give a shit about what Yoshiki told me. I WANT to kill him, so badly…!

 _That's right._

H-Huh? What?

 _You want to kill him, don't you?_

No, I didn't mean that! I have to keep my promise to him!

 _What happened? Didn't you kill cheating men without hesitation?_

Yes, but I have changed! I'm not going to kill EVERYONE!

 _Ayumi…No matter what people think, you're not a monster. Men like him, DESERVE it. Just like that man who you thought loved you when you were human. What was his name again…? Kyoya…?_

God, just STOP! I violently stood up from the bed and clutched to my head tightly. «Ayumi? You okay?» Satoshi asked from behind. Whoever you are, don't you dare talk about him!

 _He did all that to you and he said all that, yet…He had another woman…_

Shut up! That's all in the past and I don't care about him anymore!

 _Stop avoiding it. All men are the same. Even if Yoshiki kissed you, he does not love you. They are all players. All of them._

SILENCE!

 _Kill him, Ayumi…Kill that man who has been unfaithful so many times…You want to do it so badly, don't you?_

Yeah…Yeah…!

 _Then do it…Kill him._

«AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGH!»

I violently pushed Satoshi out of the bed and gripped his neck with both hands while growling like a beast.

«A-argh..! A-…*cough* Ayumi…!» Satoshi gasped out while trying to push me off. «SHUT UP! YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG! YOU LOVE ME, MY ASS!» I growled out. All that despair I felt the moment I saw the man I thought loved me being with another girl was clouding my mind.

«Arh…*cough*…urgh…»

The moment his arms who had been trying to push me off fell down to the ground, my eyes widened as I realized what I'd just done.

No…

I…I…

I…killed him…

I killed Satoshi…

«A-ah….» I whimpered out and covered my mouth in shock as I saw him staring blankly at the ceiling and his mouth still open when he gasped for air. I couldn't stop my whimpering and gasping, traumatized by the sight and the fact that I just broke my promise.

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!» I screamed out in despair and sobbed into my hands. «I'm sorry! *hic* I didn't want to! I didn't want to! I'm so sorry, Yoshiki…! I…I just….FUCK!» I crept into the corner and hid my face in my arms while hysterically crying. Yoshiki was right the whole time.

I am a monster.

 **A/N: So fucking…ugh, I don't even…fuck. Hope you enjoyed this intense chapter though! PLZ review and tell me your thoughts/reactions XD UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ooooooooooooooooooooh only 2-3 chapters left guys! ;_; I'll miss that beautiful face of yours! Oh well, you guys know how quick I am to get ideas XD Anyways, CHAPTER 9 IS UP! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

It's been an hour already… And I still can't stop crying. It's been so many decades since last time I've shed a tear. Yoshiki still hasn't come back, but he probably will, and then…he'll see Satoshi's corpse. And then he'll hate me forever!

«Fuck..!» I hissed out and shed even more tears. I really don't want him to find out…! But what's done is done… I don't know what happened to me! I was always so controlled and composed, yet I killed him just because he reminded me so much of…Kyoya. I get disgusted by just hearing his name. I don't want to think about him right now, not at a time like this. But…just how did those memories convince me to kill him…?!

The voice seemed so friendly, as if it wanted to help me…But that voice ruined everything. It was definitely not myself torturing myself. I…The voice sounded so familiar though. While trying to figure out who the voice belonged to, I suddenly thought about Naomi.

Oh no…No, what do I do with Naomi?! What do I tell her?! God dammit…! I just…No..! Didn't I tell myself earlier that I was doing a favour for her? But I killed Satoshi, and..! God…! Drawn into my thoughts my body stiffened when I heard the door getting unlocked.

I can't escape. I have to face him.

«Ayumi? You sleeping?» I could hear Yoshiki ask from behind the door. I'm sure he could hear my whimpers, so he opened the door and got surprised when he noticed me.

«Ayumi? You're awake? Just wha-….»

His eyes widened when he saw the lifeless body on the floor with open, empty eyes and an open mouth. His entire body started shaking and he covered his mouth after gasping out: «Oh my god…A-Ayumi…! Wh-What did y-..»

«I'M SO SORRY!»

I screamed before I went back to the Onyx in a split second.

 ***THE ONYX***

I continued sobbing even more on the middle of the groundwhile covering my eyes. He hates me…! He'll never… He'll never accept me like this..! I'm not human! «I'm a monster…!» I sobbed out, not paying attention to the sound of footsteps behind me.

«Miss Ayumi…» I heard Naho say in a sad tone behind me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and yelled at her: «DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!» Naho let go, but sat down next to me and didn't give up in trying to connect with me.

«Miss Ayumi… I'm so sorry…I saw everything, including Mistress Sachiko,» she said. «Wow, thanks for making me feel better!» I yelled again, clutching my hair tightly. «Miss Ayumi…Please listen to me! I will give you answers!» she said in the loudest voice I've ever heard coming out of her mouth.

I didn't even bother to yell back at her. I didn't know what she meant by «answers», but I needed some kind of answers right now. «Miss Ayumi… You're not the monster,» she started. I turned to her, my sight bleary due to the tears and asked: «What do you mean…?» Naho sighed and said: «Mistress Sachiko is the monster.»

«Huh…? I-I don't understand…» I whimpered out. Naho just looked at me for a while and said: «She is the dark side of you. And so is myself. We were both born by the despair you felt in your first life.» I was just going to ask her what she meant, but she already left me. But when I finished processing what she's said, I got one answer. The answer that almost blew my mind away.

That voice that convinced me to kill Satoshi belonged to…Mistress Sachiko.

B-But, I still don't understand! Mistress has supported me and been so kind and understanding! Why would she want me to kill Satoshi when I promised Yoshiki that I didn't want to?! It's hard to believe, but I feel like Naho kind of gave me a clue. «She is the dark side of you. And so is myself,» she said. The dark side of me…? I don't…

«Ayumi.»

I jumped at the person saying my name behind me and turned around to look at the person. My eyes widened and got filled with tears when I saw Yoshiki looking at me with a concerned expression.

«Yoshiki…H-How did you…?» He sighed and said: «I wanted to follow you at once, and I yelled Naho's name, begging her to let me inside. So she did… And, she said that she was going to make sure that everyone who knows Satoshi will have the memory of him erased, so don't worry about what to tell the others..» I didn't answer him. I couldn't think of anything, not even get happy because of not worrying about Naomi. Yoshiki frowned and said: «Listen-…»

«I'm sorry…! I-I didn't mean to…!» I whimpered out. He kneeled down and gently pulled me in for a small hug. «Shh…It's okay, it's okay… I'm not mad at you…» he whispered in a soothing voice. I looked up at him and whispered: «R-Really…?» He nodded and gently stroked my back. «Naho told me what really happened…It's not your fault, okay? Besides…He deserved it, despite being my friend. He's a horrible man,» he reassured me. I didn't mind that he was so close to me. I…I don't mind at all… I'm so glad that he doesn't hate me…!

«However…» He looked at me sincerely. «What is it?» I asked. «I've been wanting to ask you this ever since the day you moved in with me,» he said. I nodded and he asked: «…Why do you hate men so much?»

I looked down on my hands and said quietly: «That goes…way back.» «I'm willing to listen, if you want to tell me,» he said. I smiled and whispered: «Thank you….I'll tell you.» He nodded and gave me time to get ready:

«I am the «reincarnation» of the first woman who was ever cheated on, named Ayumi Shinozaki. I think I was born around year 103, but maybe not. It was ancient times, and my parents wanted me to marry this friend of our family, Kyoya. I would call it forced marriage, but…I actually fell in love with him. He was such a wonderful person. He actually loved me for the woman I was…»

«But..something happened…,» Yoshiki assumed. I nodded and continued:

«It was several years with us being married and we were hoping to have a baby soon. I was around…22, I think. I was visiting a friend of mine, and was on my way home. When I went inside our room, he…»

I covered my eyes with my hands and said:

«…he was on our bed with another woman, sleeping in each other's arms naked.»

His eyes widened and he let out and almost silent gasp. «Ayumi…I'm…I'm so sorry…I had no idea…,» he stammered out. I looked at him and said: «It's okay…» He shook his head and said: «I was so cold to you the first time I met you without a reason! And yet you had such a good reason to dislike men!» «I'm telling you, it's okay!» I said and held his hand tightly. He blushed at the skin contact, but didn't react any further. «There's more…,» I mumbled. «Huh?» he muttered. I nodded and continued:

«I immediately felt sick and depressed. I didn't know what else to live for…! I loved him so much, yet he just…went and slept with another woman. I didn't see anything worth living for, so I just got a rope, and…»

Yoshiki covered his mouth and whispered in a muffled voice: «No…» I nodded and mumbled: «It may sound horrible, but I don't regret doing that.» He clutched his hair and asked: «And then…You just ended up here?» «Yeah. Mistress Sachiko and Naho teached me everything. They explained everything I needed to know and told me about my rebirth as a succubus. It was easy killing men, since all I could feel was…anger.»

Yoshiki clearly looked shocked at my experiences. «I'm really sorry…» he said and stroked my hair. «I realize now…» I whimpered and looked up at him. «I've never been human, ever since the first man I killed,» I said and shed a tear. «Ayumi…» Yoshiki said and gently took my hands. «You're made of flesh and blood just like others, aren't you? Then you're human,» he said and chuckled. I smiled in happiness when I realized that that was what I told him when we met for the first time.

«Thank you…Yoshiki…» I said and tightly hugged him. He stroked my back and buried his face in my hair. When he let me go for a second, I knew what I wanted to do. I carefully cupped his cheeks and stretched a bit to let my lips reach his forehead. I could feel him shiver a bit when I planted a sweet kiss on his forehead. I looked into his eyes and said: «You're so different from other men…» He blushed at my quote and clumsily stroked my cheek before embracing me again.

After just hugging each other for a while, he whispered: «Let's go home…» I nodded and held my onyx necklace, telling it to send us back to Yoshiki's apartment.

After so many years…

I never thought those same feelings would blossom again…

But I'm glad they did…

 **A/N: Awww… What do you guys think about this story so far? PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME :3 UNTIL NEXT TIME ;3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This story is getting close to an end! Oh well, Here is chapter 10! ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT! PLZ ENJOY ;3**

Ever since we got back to Yoshiki's apartment, I started thinking through several different theories of who Mistress Sachiko and Naho really were. Many of them were plain stupid, while others surprisingly made sense.

Maybe Mistress Sachiko was like another version of me…? Y'know the dark side of me? Sigh…I can't even understand myself at this point… I've changed so much in only a matter of days. That side of me who kind of «got its nutritions» by killing cheating men has grown really weak. That's why I'm changing into becoming a human, bit by bit. I can almost hear the weak voice yelling that I have to kill every single cheating man...Maybe that's what forced me to…

Wait…

Oh my god…

Weak…? Covinced me to kill? The dark side of me?!

Holy shit.

«Ayumi?» Yoshiki said, noticing my weird expression. I turned to him and yelled out in a loud voice: «I understand!» He jumped in surprise, but asked me: «What do you mean..?» «Yoshiki, I know everything now! Who both Mistress Sachiko and Naho are, why I hate cheating men, how the Onyx was created… I understand everything now, just by remembering what Naho told me!»

«Seriously?» he asked. I nodded eagerly. «Wow…So, what are you going to do now?» he asked. «I'll go back to the Onyx tomorrow. I want to solve everything,» I said. He nodded and said: «Good luck. I trust you on this.» «Thanks,» I said and laid down on the couch. It was hard figuring it out, but when I think about it so calmly it makes so much sense. So much that it's a big chance that it's the truth! But I couldn't think straight because of my constant shivering.

«It's cold…,» I mumbled while curling up on the couch. Yoshiki turned to me with a worried look and reassured me: «Naho took care of the corpse, don't worry.» «Did she erase the memories too?» I asked. «Yeah. There's nothing to worry about,» he said and smiled. «But I'm still cold,» I muttered. Yoshiki went to his room and came back with a blanket and wrapped it around me.

My shivering gradually disappeared as I snuggeled into the blanket. Yoshiki started chuckling as he looked at me, making me frown while looking at him. «What's so funny?» I grunted out. «You look like a burrito!» he blurted out while laughing. «H-Huh?!» I stuttered out. I don't know why I started blushing at his quote. I look like a burrito now? Huh…

«Is it a thing to be pleased when compared to a food?» I asked obliviously. He tried to hold in his laughter but said politely: «I don't know. I'm known for living under a rock, I guess.» I giggled at his response and yawned. It was really late and I haven't got any sleep in almost 2 days.

«And on that note, you should sleep,» Yoshiki said after hearing me yawning. «You sure? You don't look very tired yourself,» I said. «Pft. I don't care. You've gone through a load today. You deserve a good night's sleep,» he replied. This is such a huge contrast to the Yoshiki I met for the first time. I didn't give a shit about him and he hated me, yet now… I don't see us as siblings anymore, let's just put it that way.

«…Thanks,» I answered bashfully. «Don't mention it, partner!» he yelled out and harshly hit my shoulder. «OW!» I yelled. «Whoops…Sorry…hehe,» he chuckled and rubbed my shoulder tenderly. It may sound creepy, but I felt so relaxed under his touch.

«You'll take the bed, no?» he asked. «What about you?» I asked. «I'll sleep on the couch, I guess. As payback for all the times you had to sleep on the couch…» he said and scratched his neck sheepishly. «But I was comfortable. Besides, it's your bed!» I said. He sighed and mumbled: «Just take the bed, please… It'll stop me from worrying too much about you.» «…If you say so…» I muttered under my breath and went to his bedroom. Before I closed the door, I smiled at him and whispered: «Goodnight, and thanks…for everything.»

…

Once again, I couldn't sleep. Not because of fear. Not because of crying. But…desires. I guess I really know now how I feel about him… Gosh, my heart is pounding so harshly! I wrapped the covers more tightly around me. Since I have so strong feelings for him right now, I just…I want him to be as close to me like when he comforted me in the Onyx. Could he still be awake…? And he may reject me! However…I'm used to being blunt. If he says no, I'll pretend that I was kidding, which most probably will happen. I took a deep breath and went out to the living room with the covers still wrapped around me.

«Yoshiki…?» I whispered, careful not to make the door creak. The living room was completely dark, but I could clearly see Yoshiki's sleeping figur eon the couch, wrapped in the same blanket he put around me just a few hours before.

«Yoshiki?» I whispered again. He was moving around and making a few sounds as if he was hearing me. «Ayumi…,» he mumbled in his sleep. Huh…? Is he dreaming about me…? I went closer to him and gently shook him by his shoulder. He groaned a few times but eventually opened his eyes and looked at me.

«Ayumi…? What's wrong…?» he groaned out. «I…I can't sleep,» I simply said. He sat up in the couch and asked: «So…You want me to sleep next to you?»

My eyes widened and my cheeks immediately felt warm. «H-How did you know?!» I blurted out surprised. His mouth opened and he asked: «W-What?! I was just teasing you, but seriously?» Wow, great job Ayumi. Ten outta ten…irishmen.

«I don't mind, y'kow…» he mumbled and scratched his head sheepishly. «It's awkward,» I admitted. He chuckled and said: «Again, I don't mind. If it makes you fall asleep easier, I won't min done bit.» «T-thanks…» I said shyly. He patted me on the head and said: «Just tell me how close you want me to be.» I nodded and went ahead of me to his king-sized bed.

…

My heart is fluttering…Everytime I feel his breath on the back of my neck. It calms me… But I still wasn't satisfied. «Yoshiki…Hold me please…» I begged. «As you wish…» he replied and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me closer to him. He was warm and I was easily overwhelmed by the intense feelings I was feeling. I changed my position so that I faced him.

«Ayumi…Can I tell you something?» he asked. «Sure…» I said. He coughed and didn't dare to look at me when he admitted embarrased: «I hated it when you and Satoshi hit it off.»

«Idiot. You know it was all acting,» I said. «But I still hated the thought of you sleeping with him! I…! Ugh…» he mumbled, giving up on giving me an actual explaination. Wait…He disliked it because…he was jealous?! N-No way…

«Don't tell me that you…» I asked, still shocked. He was pressing his lips together while looking into my eyes. With a shaky hand, he gently stroked my hair and said: «Ayumi, I… Satoshi told you that he loved you…On this exact place, didn't he?» I nodded and held the hand that was stroking my hair so lovingly. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils were quivering when he asked me:

«Would you hate it if…the same happened? But with a guy who actually means it..?»

My eyes got watery and I had to cover my mouth in a realization. He…really feels that way about me, doesn't he…? He actually feels that way about a monster like me…I smiled through my tears and whimpered out: «I wouldn't…I would be the happiest girl in the entire world if that happened…!» He breathed out in relief and tightly hugged me.

I frankly don't give a shit that he has cheated. I don't give a shit about how much I used to hate men. The only thing that matters now…is what me and Yoshiki means to one another.

«Then…I just wanna inform you that…I love you,» he said earnestly after looking at me again. I pressed my face against his chest and nodded while whimpering: «Me too, you idiot…I love you too.» He lifted up my face and stroked my bottom lip with his thumb.

«Ayumi… Can I..?» he asked politely. I closed my eyes and slightly puckered up my lips as an answer, making him understand what I wanted. He took a hold of my hands before gently kissing me.

«Nm…» he slightly moaned out at the feeling of my lips. The kiss immediately got more intimate when I begged him to let my tongue enter his mouth, which he obligied at once. We closed the small space between us by powerfully holding eachother with our arms wrapped around one another under the covers. I didn't expect that this kiss would feel emotional to me, making me shed so many tears. Our lips parted when I almost stopped breathing, giving me a chance to speak:

«You didn't do that to make me calm down this time, did you?» I asked and giggled. He shook his head and whispered: «Hell no…»

He pulled the covers over us to continue expressing his love to me through kisses until we both fell asleep.

 ***THE ONYX***

I feel bad… Just going without telling Yoshiki. But ever since I understood the truth, I wanted to solve everything as soon as possible. «Mistress Sachiko!» I yelled as I got closer to the throne where she was sitting. Naho was standing right beside her with a straight face when she saw me approaching.

«Ayumi. What is wrong?» mistress asked me. I looked at her sincerely and said: «I'm over it.»

She cocked her head to the side and asked: «Excuse me?» «I'm over it, mistress. Just because of that one man, I got so sad that someone like you and Naho got created. You two were there only to keep my anger alive! All this…This world that you call «The Onyx» is nothing but a barrier created by the grudge I've been holding against all cheating men, just like the two of you!»

Naho's and mistress' eyes widened at me. They were both clearly shocked that I knew that much. «Ayumi…I have no idea what you're talking about. Are you saying that all this is just an illusion? How dare you talk so rudely to me,» mistress said. «I dare, mistress. Because I know the truth,» I said. Naho covered her mouth and fixed her glasses. I continued to throw the facts at both of them:

«The more men I killed, the more powerful you got. For all the men I killed, I kept feeding my anger. But, ever since I failed a mission for the first time, my anger got weaker. You got weaker and desperate for me to keep killing men. The more I got to know Yoshiki… The more joy I felt. I started to get over all of those bad things that have happened to me, because that's all in the past! I've learned to love again, and there's nothing you illusions can do about it!»

«Ayumi..!» Mistress hissed out in anger. «You are really pushing this! So what if we're just illusions..?! You're still a succubus and you will always be!»

«You're wrong, mistress,» I said and took off my onyx necklace, for the first time in thousands of years. «Ayumi, don't do that!» mistress screamed. For the first time, I heard fear in her voice. Naho stood there, smiling at me. Even though she would be concidered my enemy as well… She still helped me through all that.

I held the necklace with both hands, in the position of trying to break it into two peices. «AYUMI!» Mistress screamed out. I smiled at Naho and Mistress and whispered right before breaking the onyx necklace:

«From now on, I'll be my own Mistress.»

…

«AAAAAYUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHH!»

After hearing that ear splitting scream I've heard so many times when ripping out men's souls, I could see the Onyx getting shattered into several pieces. Slightly, my vision turned white and I fell unconcious.

 **A/N: Woooooaaaaaaaaahh XoX What in the world will happen in the next and final chapter?! FIND OUT TOMORROW! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON CHAPTER 10! UNTIL THEN ;3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last chapter… ;_; OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR 11 REVIEWS! Or rather, thanks to everyone who have read this story! Since it's the last chapter, this chapter will be shorter than usual. So…Yeah, PLZ ENJOY ;3**

…

I have no memories of what happened from the time everything turned white to when I opened my eyes. Where am I…? I blinked a few times and tried to sit up, but I felt so tired that I just wanted to close my eyes again. I moved my hands over what I thought was the ground. Turned out it was a bed-cover over my body. Not only that, but there was someone sitting right next to me.

«Hey…Finally awake?» a lovely voice asked. My heart immediately got filled with warmth and happiness when I finally opened my eyes and actually saw him. He lovingly stroked my hair and smiled warmly at me. «Finally…?» I muttered in a tired voice. He chuckled and said: «You've been dozed off in 3 days.»

My eyes widened and I panickly sat up in his bed. «3 days?!» I yelled out, coughing because of the voice tickling my throat. He patted my back and nodded. «I almost panicked when I couldn't find you that morning, but then I remembered that you were going to the Onyx,» he said.

«I'm sorry…,» I said and shamefully lowered my head. «No worries. What matters is that you finished your mission…right?» he asked. I nodded and said: «I just told them that I knew who they truly were and that I've already passed on in my life. So I…I broke my bond with my anger from the past—Mistress Sachiko and Naho.»

«I see…They weren't real, you say?» he asked. «Well…They weren't real people. They and the Onyx were created when I took my life, by the anger and despair I was suffering from,» I explained. Suddenly, I got to realize something.

«Yoshiki! A mirror!» I yelled. He jumped but exited his bedroom to find a mirror. Not longer than a minute he came back with a hand-mirror and gave it to me. I stared at my reflection and covered my mouth at the shock and joy.

The necklace may be gone. Naho may be gone. Mistress Sachiko may be gone. The Onyx may be gone. But I still kept one thing as the only trace from my past as a succubus; The skin.

«I look the same…!» I gasped out and shed a few tears of joy. Yoshiki nodded and rubbed my head: «Though, you've always looked the same to me. You can now accept this skin as your own.» I nodded and smiled. This is me now…!

«Hey…How did you find me?» I asked. «The same evening you just suddenly showed up in my bedroom and laying down on the floor unconcious. I tried to wake you up, but you weren't flinching. But since you were breathing and your heart was still beating, I didn't panic. I simply laid you down on my bed and waited for you to wake up,» he explained.

I nodded and said: «Just so you know… I'm not a succubus anymore.» He nodded and smiled. «You'll try to live as a normal woman, then?» he asked. «Mhm… If you won't mind if I'll live with you…as your girlfriend,» I said shyly. He grabbed my chin and slyly smirked while saying: «I won't mind at all…»

He moved his hands to my cheeks to cup them and teasingly moved his lips right in front of mine so that I could only feel his breath. «Yoshiki… Please…» I breathed out, right before he passionately kissed me.

He took a hold of my hands and gently pushed me on the bed while kissing me with those warm and tender lips. «Ayumi… Is this okay?» he asked when I slightly moved away, our lips just barely touching. He was looking at my bare collar bone with lust clouding his eyes. H-He wants me…

I put my hands on his shoulder and smiled at him: «If this is what you want…» I spread my legs a bit and finished my sentence: «…do whatever you want with me…»

He looked worried and said: «Ayumi, this is just me being selfish with my desires. I won't do anything unless you want this too.» He's being so considerate… «Please…Make me yours, and only yours Yoshiki…» I reassured him.

He cupped my cheeks again and let his lips rest right above my lips. «You've probably kissed many other men with these pure lips…,» he muttered in a jealous tone. «Unfortunately… But, the ones we've shared are of honest feelings…» I said and kissed the tip of his nose. He nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it away afterwards.

«Don't think about those other men now…,» I said as I slid off my top down my shoulders, revealing my chest. «I won't…I'll only think of you…» he whispered in my ear before kissing my chest so lovingly.

…

«Wow, this place sure brings back some…memories,» I said and giggled as we both got inside. «Yeah, you could say that,» Yoshiki said and looked around the entire bar. I did the same, but I stopped when I noticed the familiar face behind the counter. I couldn't help but to laugh at that bartender I still didn't know the name of. I went ahead to the seats, tapped the bartender on the back and asked: «Would you help this poor girl?» He turned around and smiled the moment he recognized me.

«Miss! It's been a while,» he said friendly. I nodded and said: «I've been laying off the booze for a while, you could say.» He laughed and said: «And what can I get for you and…your partner?» He looked behind me, noticing Yoshiki and assumed that he was my boyfriend. I giggled and said:

«Ah, yes…A chardonnay for me, and….» «Double vodka. No ice,» Yoshiki said behind me. «Coming right up!» the bartender said. After getting the drinks, me and Yoshiki just sat there and talked about Naomi and the others, the bartender joining our coversation at times.

…

«Yoshiki, please don't get drunk again. I would appreaciate it if I could pass carrying you home like the first time we met,» I said. «Hai…» he groaned out. «Don't tell me you're drunk already!» I hissed out. He looked at me with drowsy eyes and mumbled: «No, just tired…» «Idiot…Let's go home, then,» I said and started carrying him again.

…

«Ayummiiii…I luv youuuuu…» he sung out on the way home. It was cute, but he was soo heavy…! «Yes yes, I love you too…» I mumbled while carrying him. Out of pure unbalance, he fell down and hit the ground.

«Owww…» he whined out. «Silly,» I mumbled and tried to help him up, but ended up falling too. On top of him.

«Ayumi… You're really…beautiful…» he mumbled and stroked my cheek with flushed cheeks. I pressed my lips together and said: «We should get up…» His eyes widened and he fiercly pulled him back. «No!» he yelled out.

«Y-Yoshiki!» I yelled out as his face was so close to mine. «Ayumi…Stay with me…» he whispered out. When he was looking at me so sweetly… I couldn't resist. «Alright…Let's stay here for a while,» I said and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. We were right by the porch to the apartment complex, yet we didn't want to get up from our position. Yoshiki fell asleep on my shoulder, but…I didn't mind.

I don't know why, but that moment was one of those moments I felt more human than ever.

Even now, I think about that monster I used to be, and the girl I am now.

He made me human.

I guess the time I failed my mission….was a blessing.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC! What are your final thoughts on this story? Was it weird at all XD? Plz review and tell me! Well…I hope I'll get more ideas eventually! UNTIL THEN ;3**

 **Senpai's Boo is out ;3**


End file.
